Scream Queens: Reyes Y Reinas Del Grito
by alexsalvatore95
Summary: Hermandades y fraternidades, una universidad, un campus, estudiantes sedientos de poder, un asesino, un traje de Diablo Rojo. Que más puedes pedir. Historia repleta de romances, amores imposibles, venganzas, intrigas, misterio, horror e infidelidades. Y gritos, muchos gritos. En esta historia todos tendrán un motivo por el cual asesinar. ¿Y Tu Lo Tendrías?
1. Prológo

La mayoría de los personajes o mundos no me pertenece, si no al increíble mundo de Marvel. Lo único de mi autoría son la historia y uno que otro personaje que aparecerán por allí.

El personaje de Thor, no es mío, es propiedad del maravilloso mundo de Marvel Films y Marvel Comics, además de que Thor caracterizado en la piel de Chris Hemsworth tampoco, ojala y si pero no, tampoco Tom Hiddleston; entre otros. — Gracias!...

Historia inspirada en " **Scream Queens** " de la cadena original FOX. Quiero recalcar que los diálogos y la historia se modificaron y no se basara de la misma manera que la serie.

Habrá un Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston, Loki y Thor y personajes originales.

Espero que les guste mucho, y no se olviden de comentar o criticar mi historia, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo por y para ustedes! Jejeje Así que adelante.

* * *

Epilogo

"1995"

Una chica caminaba lentamente por el gran salón, entre la gran multitud de personas que se encontraban en aquella fiesta, llena de luces y música pop, mientras todos bailaban y se divertían a lo grande, su mirada se encontraba perdida entre sus manos y el piso por donde caminaba, hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Tres chicas no tardaron en reconocerla y ver el aspecto horroroso que traía consigo. Una de ellas Bethany, la líder hablo.

— Acabas de tener tu periodo encima? —le pregunto de manera sorpresiva. Mientras con una mano sostenía un vaso con ponche.

—Tienen que venir conmigo, algo malo acaba de suceder — respondió la chica.

— Como te atreves a interrumpirnos… —hablo Susan otra de las chicas amiga de Bethany.

— Esta sangre… no es mía— contesto de nuevo la chica un poco aturdida por lo que había presenciado minutos antes.

Rápidamente las chicas entraron al baño, donde se encontraba una joven que yacía acostada dentro de una bañera, al llegar todas se quedaron estupefactas. Había demasiada sangre dentro de la bañera, parecía como si aquella chica se estuviera bañando en sangre, además del vestido que traía puesto ella también estaba cubierto por sangre.

— Santo cielo… ¿Qué demonios es esto? — pregunto sorprendida Bethany. Mientras miraba el desorden que se encontraba frente a ella. —Quien te autorizo que podías tener un bebe esta noche?

— Chicas lo siento mucho… —hablo la joven que se encontraba dentro de la bañera. Tenía el aspecto de su rostro cansado, mientras cargaba un pequeño bulto entre sus manos, cobijado por finas toallas que alcanzaba a divisarse el símbolo KKT. —Obviamente estoy igual de molesta como cualquiera de ustedes. Estoy segura de que puedo caminar, con tan solo conseguir un poco de Gatorade…

— No me importa si puedes caminar — la interrumpió Bethany, molesta. — ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar a la puerta principal, sin que todos te vean tan asquerosa, como después del parto? Nadie quiere ver eso en una fiesta.

— Correcto, por supuesto eh…esto es súper vergonzoso, ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada, pensó que era algo de los 15, solo pensé que se me marcaba un bebé falso — hablo como si nada, la joven moribunda.

— Oficialmente eres la peor miembro de Kappa de todos los tiempos — expreso Bethany, rabiosa.

—Basta, tenemos que conseguirle ayuda… — la interrumpió la joven que había ido a informarles y que durante este tiempo se encontraba pensativa.

Una chica rubia de escultural figura, pero con falta de neuronas, llamada Amanda llego por la puerta interrumpiendo nuevamente.

— Chicas, empezaran a tocar "Waterfalls" — anuncio, mientras de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de la situación, para luego decir. — ¿Ese es un bebe?... qué lindo.

Mientras que la joven que yacía en la bañera trato de sonreír un poco por lo que había dicho su amiga.

— Miren esta es nuestra canción, vámonos — volvió a hablar Amanda. Mientras las chicas la miraban.

— No me perderé "Waterfalls" por esto — expreso Bethany mientras apuntaba hacia él bebe en brazos, mientras se llevaba una mirada de reprobación de la chica que se encontraba arrodillada junto a la joven de la bañera tratando de ayudarla. — "Waterfalls" es lo mío.

— Como te atreves a decir eso… — respondió la chica que se encontraba hincada. — No podemos dejarla así.

— Estaremos de vuelta después de la canción — sentencio Bethany. —Dale al bebé un mojito para que se calme. — mientras observada al bebé llorar. Para después retirarse junto a sus secuaces. Dejando a la joven ensangrentada en la tina y a la otra ayudándola.

Mientras afuera la fiesta seguía, los chicos universitarios seguían bailando y disfrutando al compás de la canción "Waterfalls", mientras la cantaban al unísono, junto con Bethany y las demás chicas, las luces iluminaban todo el gran salón de la hermandad de mujeres hasta ese entonces, algunos alzaban las manos y las movían conforme la música sonaba. Otros bebían, algunos hasta vomitaban en cualquier lugar de la casa. Los gritos y abucheos no dejaban de escucharse en cualquier lugar, en verdad que el ambiente allí era inimaginable, las Kappas jamás se aburrían cada semana o fin de semana se llevaba a cabo una fiesta, como la de ahora.

— **¡Kappa!** — se escuchó decir a Bethany, gritando para todos los presentes, mientras bailaba arriba de una mesa de madera fina. Terminándose de beber lo que le quedaba de ponche.

Todos los de la fiesta la siguieron con la misma frase, mientras gritaban de alegría.

Minutos más tarde volvieron de nuevo a la habitación de baño. Bethany seguida de sus dos amigas.

— Chicas soy tan buena niñera…— expreso con entusiasmo Bethany tras entrar por la puerta. — Te traje un poco de bebida de "Bartles y Jaymes" —dirigiéndose a la chica de la bañera. Pero al llegar. — ¿Qué demonios paso? —pregunto sorprendida.

Las otras dos chicas solo abrieron los ojos de par en par ante tal escena frente a ellas.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella, se ve horrible? —pregunto Amanda tras Bethany.

— Esta muerta — respondió la chica que se encontraba frente a ellas y frente a la de la bañera, mientras cargaba al bebe entre sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo sabes que está muerta? —pregunto Bethany, mientras empezaba a asustarse.

— Porque sus ojos están bien abiertos — volvió a responder la chica frente a ellas. —Trate de tocar uno de ellos, pero no se movió. — mientras empezaba a sollozar y tratando de tranquilizar al bebé que de nueva cuenta empezaba a llorar.

—Oh dios mío, amiga eso es tan asqueroso, ni siquiera puedo usar lentes de contacto, porque me asustan mucho — expreso la rubia Amanda.

— Ella está muerta — volvió a decir la chica frente a ellas, para luego empezar a llorar — ¿Bueno? ¿Qué diablos es lo que vamos a hacer?

Las chicas de solo escucharla se quedaron pasmadas en silencio. La escena frente a ellas, era la de una chica con la cara demasiado pálida, y con sangre alrededor de ella, mientras sus profundos ojos se encontraban completamente abiertos y hundidos. Su mirada vacía se dirigía hacia la puerta, con un deje de esperanza, como si tiempo atrás estuviera esperando a que llegaran sus amigas Kappa y la ayudaran.

Algo que jamás llego a pasar.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, la historia y alguno que otro personaje si.

* * *

Capitulo 1 (Parte 1) **"EL COMIENZO"**

" **2015"**

—El presente—

~~ **Narrado por Alexan #1** ~~

Era lunes. La alarma de mi buro comenzó a sonar demasiado fuerte y repetitiva para mi gusto. Pero no había lugar a dudas de que tenía que levantarme para irme a la universidad. Me quite mi protector de ojos para dormir, solo para ver a mis chicas enfrente de mí.

— ¡Buenos días putas! — las salude "cortésmente".

— ¡Buenos días Alexan! — respondieron al unísono las tres, mientras me sonreían hipócritamente.

Como pueden saber, mi nombre es Alexan Coleman, tengo 20 años y soy el rey de la hermandad Kappa Kappa Tau. Se preguntaran como un chico llego a mandar sobre un grupo de chicas conformistas, debo confesar que no fue nada fácil, de todos modos se quedaran con la duda, perras.

Mis secuaces son Alexan #2 su nombre verdadero es **Elizabeth Olsen** , antes de mí no era nada, pero fui tan bondadoso con ella, que me apiade y acepte que entrara a Kappa hace apenas 4 años, es mi más fiel compañera y debo decir "amiga". La siguiente es Alexan #3, su nombre real es Mia Sanders, yo la llamo la " **Encantadora** ", viene de New York, principalmente había entrado a la universidad antes que a Kappa. Ella se dice ser mi más fiel seguidora, bueno eso ya lo veremos. Es quien supuestamente me protege, aunque a veces pienso que no es así. Las siguiente es Alexan #5 su nombre es Scarlet Natasha Johansson, alias la " **Viuda Negra** ", la llaman así por ser fría e indiferente con los demás, pero conmigo es totalmente lo opuesto y pobre de ella que su comportamiento fuese igual conmigo, porque entonces lo lamentaría. Ella es quien me sobreprotege, es como mi segundo "Angel de la guarda" pero en versión, pirata región 5.

Todas mis chicas tienen la misma edad que yo.

Y yo soy Alexan #1 obvio.

Había una Alexan #4, pero ella tenía meningitis, estaba como "estoy enferma, tengo que ir a casa". Y yo estaba como "no quédate". Pero se fue a casa de todos modos y murió.

Mucha gente habla cosas sobre como son las hermandades, son exclusivas y tienen un sistema de clases. Bueno adivinen ¿Qué? La vida es un sistema de clases. Y una hermandad es el único lugar que queda en el mundo, donde se llega a escoger y elegir a las personas que te rodean.

Trataba de escoger lo que llevaría puesto para las clases en la universidad, por supuesto mis Alexan, me ayudaban en ello, una de mis reglas es que ellas tenían que levantarse más temprano que yo, y que estuvieran vestidas adecuadamente para la ocasión, siempre usaban un conjunto de faldas similares, mientras yo optaba por los pantalones de caballeros, eso sí siempre de la marca "Armani". Tenían que estar vestidas a lo que yo me ponía, es decir del mismo color o la misma tela. A veces la envidiaba, ellas siempre lucían súper bien. ¡Vaya!… no puedo creer que siquiera lo haya pensado.

Esperaba, mientras me mostraba los tipos de pantalones Armani uno por uno, es decir uno en cada chica, el que se me viera mejor. Todos fueron un rotundo NO supernegativo, no había la mejor duda, que para los gustos de ropa para un chico como yo, carecían de ese estilo. Así que finalmente tuve que elegir yo uno de mi gran guardarropa.

Las tres esperaban fuera de mi habitación mientras me vestía, al terminar nos dirigimos al gran cuarto de belleza que era exclusivamente mío, solo el líder de Kappa poseía tales lujos. En ese cuarto se encontraba mi enorme guardarropa, además de una zapatería exclusiva para mí, tratamientos de belleza, perfumes, varios espejos y demasiados armarios como más de mi ropa de cada temporada de la estación del año, y cada semana se iban acumulando mucho más.

Dos secadoras se encontraba sobre mi cabello, sostenidas por Alexan #3 y #5. Quería que mi cabello negro tuviera estilo como siempre y superlacio.

Al terminar, camine hacia uno de mis tantos enormes espejos que se encontraban por toda la habitación, para saber cómo lucia, y no cabía la menos duda de que me veía realmente bellísimo.

— Te ves increíble, eres único — exclamaron las tres chicas tras de mí.

Yo solamente gire mi cabeza hacia ellas y les respondí con un "gracias". Para después salir de allí. Debo suponer que venían siguiéndome así que camine por el pasillo como si nada, para bajar las escaleras que conectaban con el gran salón y la puerta principal de la casa Kappa.

Ese espécimen obeso de la inmundicia humana que se encontraba limpiando el vómito de bulimia en el salón, se llamaba Bobby Lucie, pero yo la llamaba "La morsa preñada", es mi ama de llaves y mi sirvienta, esencialmente es esclava de la casa.

Miren esto.

Camine hacia ella y la salude cortésmente.

— Hola morsita preñada —

— No se te permite llamarme así — me respondió, mientras tallaba el vómito bulímico del piso.

— Lo siento... tengo una pregunta en forma de hipótesis que hacerte — le dije yo mientras miraba a mis chicas en forma de complicidad y diversión. — ¿De donde crees que vengan los bebés o no sabes de donde nacen los bebés?

— Yo diría que no lo sé — me respondió, mientras dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en el piso.

— ¿No sabes…? — le dije dudando.

— No sé nada sobre el nacimiento de ningún bebé…

Al escuchar eso, mis secuaces se rieron en silencio mientras se miraban entre sí.

— Impresionante, gracias — le respondí, como si fuera un ser de otro mundo. —Todavía te queda vomito que quitar, vamos a hacer eso una prioridad.

Bobby solamente me miro cansada y volvió a lo que debería estar haciendo. Yo la deje y camine hacia la salida. Cuando de pronto escuche la voz de una de mis secuaces, especialmente de Alexan #2.

— Las cosas que dices son hilarantes y conmovedoras — me dijo Elizabeth.

— Gracias — le respondí.

— Si… tienes una habilidad increíble de decirle a la gente lo que se merece — hablo Amora.

Yo me detuve al instante y gire hacia ella al igual que las demás.

— Disculpa... te he pedido que me bajaras los calzones y soplaras un cumplido en mi culo — le exprese un poco sulfurado, acercandome a ella. — A nadie le gustan las arrastradas Alexan #3.

 **El rostro de Amora hizo gestos muy extraños, después de haberla reprendido, por su estúpido comentario.**

Al momento de terminar la frase, fui interrumpido por la "morsa preñada".

— Oh joven Alexan, siento interrumpirlo, pero la decana de estudiantes hablo, y ella necesita verla de inmediato. —hablo desde unos 4 metros de distancia. Pero que se alcanzó a escuchar por todo el gran salón.

Al escuchar eso, mi mirada cambio a una insegura, ya tenía idea de que era lo que se trataba, pero tenía que mantenerme fuerte sin demostrar debilidad ante nadie.

Las chicas solamente me miraron estupefactas.

~~ **Fin de la narración de Alexan** ~~

Alexan llego hasta la oficina de la decana, quien se sorprendió por la manera sorpresiva en la que irrumpió en su oficina, sin siquiera avisarle a su secretaria. El chico bien vestido, azotó la puerta llamando la atención de inmediato de la decana Frigga, que lo miraba calmadamente.

— Al grano, ¿qué demonios es lo que quiere conmigo ahora? — hablo repentinamente el chico, mientras se sentaba de manera educada en la cómoda silla frente al escritorio de la decana.

— Antes que nada, muy buenos días — menciono Frigga, mientras lo observaba divertida, jamás pensó que un chico llevara la corona de Kappa.

— Eso dígaselo a usted misma — respondió Alexan. Mientras se cruzaba de pies.

— Voy a hacer honesta contigo, odio a las hermandades y te odio a ti — soltó de la nada Frigga. — Durante años he visto el daño que las llamadas hermandades han tenido en las jóvenes.

— Cree que es fijada en eso demasiado debido a que su apellido es Russo, o es solo una coincidencia —

— En primera… no soy lesbiana, en segundo lugar esto es exactamente de lo que te estoy hablando, ¿lo ves? en el mundo real la gente simplemente no habla de esa manera en la que te expresas hacia a otras personas. — respondió Frigga. — No es normal, ahora no estoy segura de que estés consiente, pero yo ya no soy la decana asociada, después del lamentable fallecimiento del decano Reynolds el pasado verano, fui posicionada a su puesto.

—Bueno eso suena sospechoso— hablo Alexan, con una sonrisa sínica.

— Si, tanto que me metí en la casa de mi compañero de 80 años por 20 años y deje caer un radio de transmisión en su bañera, solo para conseguir el 5 por ciento más en aumento de mi salario. — vacilo Frigga. — Quiero que te quite esos lentes, por favor.

Alexan obedeció a regañadientes, mientras se los quitaba lentamente y los posicionaba sobre el escritorio.

— Al parecer mi colega Decano Reynolds, estaba ciego que no se dio cuenta del ambiente que se vivía en decadencia que rayaba en lo criminal en esta universidad — exclamo Frigga, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia unos estantes de archivos y folders. — Y Kappa es el foco de informes rapantes que van desde alcoholismos, abusos de medicamentos recetados, racismo y bestialidad…

— Yo no tengo la culpa de que embriagaran a esa cabra, eso es cosa suya…

— Pero todo esto es como un juego de niños, con horrores similares, a lo que ocurrió hace 5 años, creo…

— ¿A qué se está refiriendo con eso? — pregunto de manera nerviosa. **Su corazón empezaba a palpitar rápidamente.**

— Eso te lo pregunto a ti, ¿qué es lo que realmente sucedió con tu hermana?, los informes finales de la policía señalaron hasta ahora que de la manera en cómo fue encontrada tu hermana puede ser que haya sido **asesinada** , además de encontrar en su cadáver rastros de tranquilizantes y unos cuantos moretones por sus brazos y señales de forcejeo.

Alexan al escuchar eso, una serie de sensaciones empezaron a recorrer por todo su cuerpo, tenía sentimientos encontrados, no quería recordar lo que había ocurrido esa trágica noche. La debilidad que tanto trataba de ocultar, apareció nuevamente.

Al parecer Frigga lo noto ya que se le quedo mirando de manera sospechosa al chico.

— Como se atreve a culparme de algo que yo jamás haría, es mi propia hermana… —respondió ofendido el chico. —

Para después ver como entraba la jefa de Kappa **Virginia Potts** y protectora de los reglamentos de la hermandad, a defender a capa y espada a Alexan.

El chico inmediatamente salió de allí, como alma que lleva el diablo, los sentimientos lo habían invadido. Frigga lo iba a detener para interrogarlo pero…

— Déjelo señora Russo, debe volver a clases, aquí estoy yo, para que me diga exactamente qué es lo que quiere hacer con el chico… — hablo Pepper tranquilamente.

— Creo que por ahora no podre desenmascararlo, pero habrá algún momento en el que sí, ya lo vera… — hablo para las dos. Quedando en silencio unos cuantos segundos.

— Déjeme explicarle que existen otras alternativas para eso… — dijo Pepper, mientras miraba a la decana.

Frigga solamente le sonrió complacida, ante lo que había dicho.

" **Hace 5 años atrás, aquella noche"**

— Carla… segura que estarás bien, ¿no quieres que me quede contigo? — expreso Alexan, el joven se encontraba vestido de manera normal como los demás, mientras miraba como su hermana se arreglaba para una cita. Él se encontraba parado frente a la habitación de su hermana.

— No claro que no, ahora ya lárgate y déjame en paz, si te ven las chicas aquí no sé qué pensaran de mí — exclamo un poco molesta Carla, quien terminaba de maquillarse sola, para después girar hacia su hermano quien se encontraba en la puerta parado.

— Estas segura, es que ya todos se marcharon a la fiesta del baile de primavera, creo que ninguna chica se encuentra en la casa — volvió hablar, mirando los desolados pasillos de la casa Kappa. — Te preguntaba que si te podía acompañar al baile, es que me siento solo yo en el cuarto universitario y encerrado, ni siquiera tengo con quien compartirlo, nadie se atreve a dormir conmigo en la habitación.

— Hermano cada vez que me dices eso, enserio que me provocas lastima, ahora entiendo por qué mis padres, no te quieren en la mansión. — expreso de manera dura Carla, poniéndose en un semblante pensativo.

— No me digas eso tu no — le grito, empezando a sollozar, viendo como su hermana no le tomaba la menor importancia a su aspecto, no soporto más ver la manera tan déspota en la que se comportaba su hasta ahora querida hermana. Salió corriendo por el pasillo para salir de la casa Kappa.

Carla se encontraba completamente sola, las chicas Kappas se habían adelantado a la fiesta. Se empezó a poner labial rojo, mientras se observaba en el espejo. Quería lucir despampanante en la fiesta y llamar la atención como siempre de todos.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien entro de nueva cuenta a la casa Kappa de manera silenciosa. Mientras ella se echaba toques de perfume alrededor de su cuello. Alguien subía las escaleras lentamente hasta caminar por el pasillo directo a su habitación, unos relámpagos iluminaron la habitación de Carla. Al momento de que la chica se dio cuenta de quien había entrado en su habitación.

— Ohh… eres tú, ¿Qué quieres? — exclamo de manera aburrida, mientras tomaba lo que le había obsequiado con una de sus manos. — ¿Es para mí esto?... gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

Carla tomo de la copa que le habían dado hasta terminársela por completo.

— Enserio me estas invitando a bailar de manera romántica, esto es ridículo, ni siquiera te gusta bailar de esta manera… bueno está bien— le respondió Carla, de manera ya alegre, los efectos de la copa empezaban a surtir.

Bailaron durante unos minutos, hasta que Carla cayo inconsciente en el piso alfombrado, esa persona que se encontraba con ella espero por unos segundos y después la tomo fuertemente de los brazos y la arrastro hasta salir de la habitación, y luego seguir con el pasillo hasta llegar al área de las escaleras, al momento de levantarla y recargarla sobre el barandal del segundo piso, le ato un cable grueso alrededor de su delicado cuello, ese cable ya se encontraba sujetado al gran candelabro dorado (capricho de Carla) que iluminaba las escaleras por completo y parte de un pasillo.

Los relámpagos aún seguían iluminando el cielo.

Segundos después la levanto en el aire hacia arriba del barandal, para después soltarla y que la chica inmediatamente cayera colgando del candelabro, sus pies flotaban sobre el frio piso de la casa Kappa, mientras que un gran relámpago ilumino su figura ahora ya muerta. Los pies se movían conforme al cable, de un lado para otro lentamente, hasta quedarse quieta por completo.

La persona aun yacía allí, viendo el cadáver de la chica colgando, mientras una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en sus labios ocultos detrás de una máscara de la mascota de la universidad "El Diablo Rojo" que se había puesto después de que la chica había caído inconscientemente.

" **Fin del flashback"**


	3. Chapter 1 - Part 2

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, la historia y alguno que otro personaje si.

Espero y que les guste!

* * *

Capitulo 1 (Parte 2) **"El Comienzo"**

Alexan salió de la oficina de la decana rápidamente, con un nudo en la garganta. Se quedó por un momento parado afuera del edificio, mientras trataba de tomar un poco aire. Los estudiantes a su alrededor se quedaron maravillados al verlo. O era la primera vez que veían al tan famoso y mencionado chico líder de Kappa Kappa Tau, o simplemente querían darse el lujo de disfrutar al chico más popular y envidiado de la universidad y esta vez sin sus secuaces tras él. **Se podía decir que se veía tan vulnerable y expuesto en ese momento.** Alexan empezó a notar las miradas curiosas a su alrededor.

— ¡Que miran, bola de tercermundistas! — grito fuerte Alexan, para que todos lo escucharan, al momento de gritar eso los que se encontraban allí salieron huyendo del lugar. — Mierda… — dijo el chico para sí mismo lamentándose, había perdido la noción del tiempo y llegaría tarde a su clase. Así que empezó a caminar lentamente, actuando de la forma más normal que podía. Hasta que de pronto alguien tras él, le llamo por su propio nombre, algo que jamás debió haberse atrevido a hacer.

— Alexan… ¿te encuentras bien? — dijo una voz con cierta timidez y preocupación a la vez, era un chico con lentes de botella, unos frenos exagerados y plateados, además de su cabello súper espantoso peinado a hacia atrás como si lo hubiera lamido una vaca gorda de granja, y repleto de gel por toda su cabeza, tal parece que pudo haberse acabado el frasco entero.

— Como te atreves a llamarme así — le dijo Alexan acercándose lentamente hacia él, hecho furia, para después poner su dedo índice en el pecho del chico. — Jamás te atrevas a volverlo hacer, vete al carajo friki de mierda.

A pesar de que el inteligentontisimo media casi 2 metros de altura, mucho más alto que él. Se había atrevido a insultarlo, sin miedo a que el nerd de ojos azules, opacados por los lentes de botella, pudiera golpearlo. Opto por solo empujarlo bruscamente pero pareció que no lo había movido ni siquiera cinco centímetros de donde estaba parado, así que mejor se retiró sin decir nada, eso sí le dio una última mirada severa en forma de amenaza. El chico se mantuvo callado en todo momento sin querer contrariar a Alexan. Ese nerdo era nada más y nada menos que **Christopher "Friki" Hemsworth.**

Lejos de allí, a más o menos 3 kilómetros lejos de la Universidad de NOLA y sus alrededores, venía un Jeep Wrangler Unlimited todo terreno color rojo, acercándose al campus.

— Hice una lista de reproducción para el viaje — decía un hombre de edad de 34 años, quien miraba a su hija con melancolía. — Toma… — mientras le entregaba un reproductor de mp3.

— A ver déjame adivinar "Lista de reproducción para el viaje de Angelique", aja, aquí esta… — decía la chica de ojos zafiro, que venía en el asiento del copiloto del Jeep. Presiono la lista reproducción, para después colocar el mp3, en algún lugar del auto. — Solo espero que no sea una lista sensiblera…

Segundos después la canción de "A Thousand Years" de Christina Perri, comenzó a sonar, por todo el auto. La chica solo se lamentó al escucharla, ya que le traía recuerdos ese tipo de canciones.

— ¿Papá estas bromeando? — dijo la chica mirando a su papa acusadoramente.

El hombre de pronto comenzó a imitar la voz de la chica de la canción más la letra, cantándosela a su hija de una forma chistosa, que provoco que la joven se riera de él.

— ¿Que?... soy sensible — expreso Thomas mientras observaba a su hija. — Aún recuerdo cuando te lleve por primera vez al cine, y la primera película que viste fue la de Crepúsculo, que era PG-13…

— Si aún lo recuerdo — dijo la joven cabizbaja.

— Vamos… Equipo… — expresó Tom, mientras empuñaba una de sus manos.

— Edward, Edward…

— Si Edward, equipo Edward — dijo Thomas riéndose al mismo tiempo que su hija. — Mira Angelique, todo esto me pone muy sentimental, el que te vengas a estudiar a NOLA, me pone en cierta forma triste, eres mi hija y mi mejor amiga.

—Lo se papá, mira voy a estar realmente bien, no te preocupes, escuche que la Universidad de Tulane en NOLA es la mejor en el estado.

— Está bien solo te pido un favor, no te unas a una de esas hermandades raras, las niñas de allí son unas viciosas, ¿de acuerdo?

— Papá ya lo habíamos hablado, quiero unirme a una en especial… a Kappa. Mi mamá murió cuando tenía solo 2 años de edad, y no tengo ningún solo recuerdo de ella, salvo las fotografías que tú me enseñas, si quiero unirme allí es porque también ella estuvo en esa hermandad, quiero sentirme feliz al igual como ella lo estuvo en su momento, veo las fotografías y se ve feliz junto a sus compañeras en la casa, así que ya no me contradigas papá, porque lo hare de todos modos…

Tom de repente puso un semblante serio y misterioso. Y opto por no volver a discutir frente a su hija. Minutos más tarde el auto había aparcado frente a la universidad, donde varios estudiantes caminaban por todos lados con maletas en sus manos entrando a los edificios que eran habitaciones exclusivas para estudiantes universitarios. El ambiente se sentía tranquilo en ese momento.

Las tres Alexan caminaban sin su líder hacia el gran comedor universitario, al llegar caminaron hacia la barra de comidas, cada una escogió una charola, pero Alexan #2 tomo una de más que era para su líder, ya que siempre era igual, a la hora de la comida, sabían perfectamente que era lo que le gustaba comer al chico, al finalizar prosiguieron hacia su mesa personal que era la central, donde a su alrededor había otras 5 mesas más pertenecientes a las miembros de Kappa, quienes ya las esperaban cada quien en respectivo asiento, las tres se acomodaron en su silla, quedando una vacía, ósea la del líder, que era al parecer la silla mejor ubicada y la más cómoda. Todas permanecieron en silencio esperando a que llegara su líder, sin probar ningún bocado. Casi la mayoría de las chicas que eran miembros de Kappa, eran rubias, había una que otra pelirroja o castaña o pelinegra, pero todas con una impresionante figura tipo modelos ángeles de "Victoria's Secret", la mayoría de los chicos estudiantes y chicas que se encontraban allí o a lo lejos de su ubicación permanecían embobados, desde los nerds, hasta los más populares.

Pero no solamente existía la hermandad KKT, si no también había una fraternidad para hombres llamada "Los eruditos de NOLA" que era integrada por jóvenes estudiantes hombres hijos de papi y mami. La mayoría eran jugadores de golf, que no tenían nada que presumir porque exactamente daban asco. Solamente estaban allí porque eran hijos de personas importantes. Solo por eso. Su sub-líder era Anthony Edward Stark, un chico de no más de 21 años, mujeriego, atractivo y con carácter un poco fuera de sí, le encantaban las chicas y eso no lo puede negar, a cada rato trataba de demostrarlo, ya sea fisgoneando sus traseros sin pudor o teniendo sexo con ellas, el máximo de acostarse con las chicas era de 5 a 10 por semana. Otro de los integrantes era Steve Roger igual de sexista que su amigo, también estaban Robert Bruce Banner, Clint Barton y James Buchanan Barnes, apodado el "Bucky" sus amigos le decían "Bucky Barnes". Y otros cuantos más que se juntaban con ellos casi todos de la misma edad o menos. Pero quien resaltaba de todos ellos era aún mucho más guapo y popular que el mismísimo Tony, su nombre era Aarón Johnson el líder de la fraternidad, era el chico más soñado de todas las estudiantes, hasta de las mismas Kappas, tenía un trasero, abdominales, pectorales y bíceps de infarto, no por nada era el sueño mojado tanto de chicas como de chicos, pero había una cosa, era novio de Alexan.

Aarón entro como si nada, por la gran puerta hacia el comedor, captando la atención de inmediato de todas las personas allí, hasta de las mismas Kappas, en ese momento el comedor permaneció en completo silencio, mientras observaban como el chico llevaba su comida con uno de sus brazos, para emprender el camino hacia donde estaban sus compañeros de fraternidad, quienes ya le hacían señas para que se acercara.

De un momento a otro Aarón se dirigió hacia ellos, pero de pronto alguien se le atravesó en el camino, era nada más y nada menos que el nerdo de Hemsworth.

El pobre Chris no se dio cuenta cuando fue empujado de forma violenta, tanto que se tropezó con sus mismos pies, para dar al suelo con todo y su charola, manchándose de su propia comida. De inmediato las burlas no se hicieron esperar para él. Solo escucho lo que le había dicho Aarón.

— Fíjate por donde vas pedazo de mierda, maldito cuatro ojos. — le grito Aarón, mientras se alejaba de allí.

Las risas aún seguían y Chris aún seguía en el suelo, tratando de limpiar sus anteojos ya que se habían manchado por la comida al caerse, no fue hasta entonces cuando una mano apareció frente a el para ayudarlo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le pregunto una voz suave. Chris se colocó sus anteojos para ver quien lo estaba tratando de ayudar. Y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió, era una chica desconocida rubia de cabello rizado y ojos azules igual que él, quien le sonreía. —Estas bien… — volvía a decir la chica.

— Si, dentro de lo que cabe… —respondió Chris muy tímido, mientras se levantaba del suelo con la charola en la mano. De repente una mujer de edad mayor se acercaba a limpiar lo que se había derramado en el suelo por culpa de él. — Déjelo, yo lo puedo hacer — le dijo Chris de manera amable a aquella mujer.

— No te preocupes hijo, es mi trabajo, yo lo hare, mejor atiende a esta linda jovencita— le dijo aquella señora guiñándole un ojo. Mientras comenzaba a limpiar.

La chica solamente se rio por la acción, y la saludo. Luego le prestó atención a Chris.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — le pregunto la chica, a él.

— Soy Christopher Hemsworth, y hola… ¿y tú?

— Yo me llamo Angelique Iris Hiddleston y mi papá es Thomas, es este que ves a unos cuantos metros tras de mi — le dijo la chica, señalando a su papa, que se encontraba cerca de la puerta principal, pero que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. — ¿Eres nuevo en el campus?

— No… de hecho ya tengo tres años estudiando aquí — le respondió Chris, ya menos nervioso. — ¿Y tú?

— Yo soy de la ciudad de Nueva Orleans. Este es mi primer año aquí en Tulane.

— Ok… muy bien, que tengas suerte en la universidad entonces, nos vemos pronto tengo que irme ya— expreso Chris de manera amable, moviendo sus manos de manera rara, mientras optaba por querer retirarse.

— Si, está bien nos vemos luego… mucho gusto — le dijo Angelique muy sonriente, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

— Igualmente… — hablo Chris, estrechando su mano. Mientras tragaba saliva.

Inesperadamente una chica más llego junto a Angelique captando la atención de Chris, la chica era de cabello castaño, y vestida de manera normal, no como las estudiantes de la universidad que querían vestir igual que las Kappas. Su nombre era Jane Foster, quien llego muy amable hasta ellos y se presentó ante los dos, Jane había conocido a Angelique anteriormente, ya que las dos iban a compartir un mismo cuarto estudiantil. Las dos chicas trataron de animar a Chris y sacarle un poco más de platica, para que el chico no huyera espantado de ellas. Y finalmente pensó Chris Hemsworth, que eran las dos únicas chicas normales que había conocido en la universidad.

El ambiente del gran comedor se volvió un bullicio, de puras murmuraciones entre todos los estudiantes y las mismas Kappas empezaron a platicar entre sí, olvidándose comer lo que habían traído consigo. El silencio acabo y solo se escuchaba demasiadas voces por todos lados, finalmente todo había vuelto a la normalidad, después del incidente de Chris.

De repente todo el mundo volvió a guardar completo silencio, las miradas se posaron hacia alguien específico, que entraba por la puerta como si no existiera nadie. Camino hacia donde se encontraban sus secuaces, pero tuvo que pasar por el medio de los comedores donde todos y cada uno lo miraban de arriba hacia abajo, como si de una estrella famosa de Hollywood se tratara. Algunas lo idolatraban, pero solamente lo hacían para que fueran aceptadas en Kappa, algo que ni en sus sueños pasaría, al menos hasta ahora.

Aarón rápidamente se levantó de su mesa, para llegar hasta Alexan, que apenas lo vio dirigirse hacia él, se detuvo. Alexan respiro profundo antes de que su amado llegara.

— Hola nene, te vez sensacional — le dijo Aarón, mientras lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo, alabándolo, después le tomo la cintura y lo repego más hacia él, para después plantarle un beso apasionado, en frente de todos los presentes, algunas chicas abrieron la boca impresionadas, los eruditos solo tosieron en forma de incomodidad. La lengua de Aarón se podía ver desde lejos y como entraba en la boca de Alexan. Basto un poco más de minuto y medio, para que se separaran y respirar hondamente.

— Gracias, mi amor — le respondió Alexan, con una ligera sonrisa. — Ahora tengo que dejarte, tengo asuntos que atender, nos vemos luego, enciende tu celular, te llamare al rato…— le dio un último beso, pero esta vez en el cuello, provocando que el musculo de abajo, recibiera sangre rápidamente y tuviera una erección allí mismo.

— Ok nene, cuídate… — exclamo Aarón, al momento de que Alexan se girara para irse, el chico le alcanzo a agarrar una nalga, algo que casi la mayoría vio, pero que mejor se lo callaron.

Alexan siguió caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban sus chicas y al llegar.

— Hola Alexan, tenemos tu comida ya lista — hablo Natasha (Alexan #5), mientras le señalaba su charola con la comida.

— No la quiero, larguémonos tenemos mucho que hacer — les comento el chico, mientras tomaba la charola que le ofrecieron las chicas, para después darse la media vuelta e irse, esperando que sus tres secuaces lo siguieran como siempre.

Al pasar por el lado donde se encontraba la mujer limpiando el piso por lo anterior que había ocurrido hace unos momentos, el chico se acercó y tiro la charola, provocando que la comida que traía cayera al piso, provocando más suciedad y trabajo para aquella mujer de edad mayor. Las personas al ver la acción que hizo Alexan, solamente hicieron gestos y clamores de asombro.

El chico solo sonrió para su gusto. La mujer solamente permaneció callada y bajo la cabeza.

Prosiguió su camino hasta la puerta del comedor, cuando una voz femenina lo detuvo.

— Lo que hiciste fue algo injusto — menciona una chica rubia de cabello rizado, acercándose a él. Algo que de inmediato provoco que sus secuaces la detuvieran entre las tres a ella sola, el papá de Angelique lo notó y empezó a acercarse a donde se encontraban.

— Quien eres tú, para decirme, lo que tengo o no que hacer — le reclamo Alexan de manera molesta.

— Angelique por favor, no hagas un escándalo…— salió una voz de la nada, en defensa de la chica, para después saberse, que se encontraba detrás de ella, mejor dicho de ellas cuatro, Chris acompañado de Jane, quien solamente guardaba silencio y otra chica morena a su lado.

— Claro que sí, alguien le tiene que decir algo, a este creído — expreso Angelique muy molesta. — Lo que hizo estuvo mal, el humillar a aquella persona. Por muy superior que te creas, eres y serás igual que nosotros.

Alexan solo veía a la chica como si fuera alguien inferior a él, mientras trataba de controlar su furia.

— ¿Que sucede aquí? — expreso Thomas, quien llego a detener la situación — suéltenla… — refiriéndose a las chicas que tenían sujeta a Angelique.

— Esta chica, apareció y me empezó a reclamar como si nada — dijo Alexan defendiéndose, y mirando al hombre que había llegado. Quien solo lo miro de manera extraña. Como que si nunca había visto a un chico escoltado por tres chicas súper sexys.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — pregunto Thomas al chico que le había respondido es decir a Alexan.

— Chicas vámonos ya, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí… — hablo el chico, ignorando por completo al hombre. Dio la media vuelta para irse, pero de pronto lo detuvieron bruscamente del hombro, y era nada más y nada menos que Thomas.

— Te estoy hablando…

Alexan al instante ardió en furia, no toleraba que lo tocara gente desconocida para él. Desde su mirada se podían divisar llamas ardiendo, la mirada severa que le dio al tipo era como de querer matarlo en ese momento, y él pudo notarlo, ya que decidió retirar su mano al instante.

Las secuaces, Chris, Jane, la morena Dafne y Angelique miraron el aspecto oscuro en que se fue tornado el rostro de Alexan. Por un segundo sintieron miedo solamente de verlo así.

Los segundos fueron eternos, pero finalmente el chico que aun ardía en furia, opto por no decir nada y retirarse de allí lo más pronto posible. Dejando a un Tom, furioso por la forma en que lo había ignorado.

Las secuaces siguieron al chico para luego desaparecer tras la puerta.

— Y a ese chico que le dieron que se cree la reina de Inglaterra, bueno ya ni la misma reina actúa así… — hablo Jane, inesperadamente.

— Por me pediste que me tranquilizara Chris, si tu viste como humillo a aquella mujer, delante de todos en el comedor — le exigió Angelique. Mientras lo miraba confundida.

— Lo sé, pero nada ganas con ponerte al tú por tú con él, además tú me dijiste que te querías integrar a Kappa, ¿cierto? — le respondió Chris, ya menos tenso, después de la situación.

— Si… ¿por qué? — pregunto aún más confundida Angelique. Tom, solamente guardo silencio mientras escuchaba lo que decían los chicos.

— Bueno… él es… el líder de la hermandad Kappa Kappa Tau — añadió Chris. Ahora si dejando más que sorprendidos a los oyentes.

— ¿Espera que? Debes estar bromeando chico… — exclamo la morena Dafne, mientras hacía movimientos raros.

— En realidad no…. Es verdad… — volvió añadir Chris, mientras acomodaba sus anteojos de fondo de botella de vidrio transparente, de la manera en que estuviera cómodo con ellos.

* * *

Me gustaria que dejaran su opinion acerca de la historia, su opinión es importante para mi. Recibo criticas, lo que sea que gusten!

Y bienvenidos sean mis lectores fantasma! :)

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leerla!


End file.
